AMOR DE VERANO
by serenitymoon20
Summary: Un pequeño One-Shot, para el concurso que se realizo en Facebook jejeje espero que les guste, es solo de un capitulo pero espero les sea de su agrado ;D, Arnold vuelve de san lorenzo, pero al parecer es demasiado tarde...el amor no se piensa ni se razona, se siente o no se siente...Alan...me gustas mucho...Helga...se besaron mientras el atardecer caia sobre ellos...
_..._

 _Es increíble cuando uno se da cuenta de sus verdaderos sentimientos, cuando uno se da cuenta que puede volverse a enamorar, cuando encuentra un gran diamante que parecía estarlo esperando, un alfiler en un pajar como se dice, el cual es increíble al encontrarlo y debería ser difícil separarse de él, eso es lo que se debe de hacer pues así es el amor ¿No?_

 _Y es más idiota tal vez cuando no te das cuenta de lo que tenías hasta que otro lo tiene o esa persona se fija en alguien más que no eres tú, tan acostumbrado a su atención sin darte cuenta que realmente fuiste ciego…_

 _Pero ¿Qué es el amor? más mejor aún ¿El amor de verano puede durar? Al final de cuentas es amor, el amor es lo más hermoso e increíble que pueda existir en el universo cuando encuentras la oportunidad de ser amado y de amar, de amar realmente, pero sobre todo darte la oportunidad de abrir tu corazón._

 _C.M.M_

* * *

Era otro día de vacaciones, común y corriente, bueno al menos para nuestra pequeña rubia, quien estaba ya acostumbrada de ir todo el tiempo con su familia a la playa, desde que Miriam encontró que podría ser realmente divertido, aun cuando Bob no deseaba ir, pero digamos que no le importaba realmente.

Como lo venían haciendo ya desde la última vez, de eso ya seis años, en efecto casi el mismo tiempo que tenia de haberle confesado a Arnold su amor y ese mismo tiempo había pasado sin recibir respuesta alguna del rubio, claro no era como que no la hubiera recibido pues había sido…rechazada pero aun así, espero otra cosa…pero nada paso.

Suspiro frustrada y molesta consigo misma, llevaba la mitad de su corta vida amando a quien no debía o más bien a quien no merecía, desde hace meses había hecho la promesa de no pensar más en él, pues aquel rubio tenía ya dos años de haberse ido….se fue con sus padres y con el…sintió su corazón irse, pero no era así, debía seguir aunque le costara.

-¿Helga? –Le llamo Phoebe quien la miraba preocupada

-¿Qué pasa Phoebe? –Le regalo una sonrisa fingida pero la oriental la conocía perfectamente bien

-¿Mantecado de nuevo?

La rubia suspiro resignada –Es la última vez

-Más vale, Helga él no te merece, ni una carta…amiga es tiempo de que sigas con tu vida ¿No crees? –Sonrió dulcemente a su amiga quien le regreso la sonrisa algo forzada pero sincera –A partir de ahora a disfrutar ¿De acuerdo?

-Eso hare, Phoebe, tienes razón, ya basta

-Bien

-¡Phoebe, Helga! –Grito el moreno quien le hacía señas a su novia y amiga para que fueran con él al agua.

Desde hace años que Gerald aprendió a tratar el carácter agridulce de la rubia, lo cual fue sorprendente ya que la rubia también por el bien de su amiga accedió a pasar más tiempo con él, además que ambos compartían el mismo sentimiento por cierto rubio, quien no había…pero…eso no importaba ya, se sentía lista para cambiar y seguir adelante, el amor siempre seria doloroso pero sabía que podría sobrevivir, ya no era como antes, sentía que podía renacer.

Su amistad para Gerald fue una agradable sorpresa, pues se encontró con una persona realmente agradable y sorprendente, diferente a quien siempre había visto, se dio cuenta que Arnold siempre tuvo razón.

Nadaron toda la tarde sin darse cuenta de que alguien los miraba de lejos, un joven castaño, tez algo bronceada, ojos cafés castaños, alto, fornido y sostenía una cámara fotográfica, miro en dirección a la rubia y sonrió de lado.

.

.

.

La rubia dejo a los tortolos con la excusa de que estaba algo cansada, pero en realidad sabía que ambos deseaban un momento a solas, eran sus primeras vacaciones juntos, por lo que sonriéndoles fue por su toalla y comenzó a caminar hacia la cabaña que siempre alquilaba su padre, cuando choco con una persona.

-¡Fíjate zopenco!

-¡Tú eres quien debería fijarse! –Replico el joven molesto y revisando su cámara -¡Pudiste arruinar mi cámara!

-¡Gracias yo estoy bien! –Dijo sarcásticamente levantándose

-Tengo fotografías importantes aquí y…son importantes para mí…demasiado –Dijo avergonzado pero seguía revisando su cámara

-Si claro como sea

La rubia estaba por irse pero el joven castaño la detuvo tomándola del brazo, en realidad la joven por un momento creyó que el cruel destino le ponía una mala broma y que quizás el choque fuera con….pero era prácticamente imposible -¡¿Qué?! –Exclamo la rubia, al verse atrapada en el agarre del joven

-Mi nombre es Alan Redmond –Saludo gentilmente –Lamento mucho todo, espero que no te haya lastimado y perdona por mi falta de caballerosidad, pero enserio hay algo que no deseo perder de aquí –Dijo enseñando la cámara.

-No importa, da igual –Volvió a tratar de irse pero el joven le detuvo el paso, poniéndose frente a ella

-¿Cuál es tu nombre?

-¿Porque?

-Quiero saber el nombre de tan bella joven –La rubia se sonrojo pero molesta trato de seguir.

-Payaso –Le murmuro antes de tratar de irse de nuevo

-¡Espera! Hablo enserio –Comento el joven acercándose nuevamente

-¡Aléjate si no te vas, gritare!

-¿Qué gritaras?

-Que eres un acosador y no me dejas en paz.

El castaño rio por lo bajo pero volvió a mirarla –Vamos…te invito un helado como disculpa por el incidente

-Pero…

-Vamos no soy malo como tú crees –Comento tomando la mano de la rubia –Así sirve que te muestro mis fotografías y me das tu opinión ¿Qué te parece?

-Bien pero solo porque estas de suerte y tengo mucho calor como para rechazar algo tan refrescante –Comento la rubia caminando junto a él.

.

.

.

Aquella misma tarde llegaron unos nuevos vacacionistas al mismo hotel donde se encontraba el joven castaño con su padre, quien había estado descansando en ese momento en el hotel, pero ahora ya iba en busca de su pequeño para poder ir a comer algo, cuando…

-¡¿Arnold?!

-Señor Redmond –Un joven rubio miro en dirección de donde provenía el grito de aquel hombre quien al ver que era quien pensaba sonrió dulcemente, la cual fue correspondida por el joven alto, algo bronceado, con cabeza de balón, rubio y ojos color esmeralda, quien se acercó a él.

.

.

.

La joven se encontraba divertida con Alan, quien resulto ser realmente agradable, era un joven de 17 años, estudiaba en la preparatoria publica, lo cual fue una noticia agradable para la joven pues ella ingresaría a esa preparatoria en aquel mismo año, estarían juntos, por lo menos tendría un amigo cuando Phoebe y Gerald se pusieran muy melosos.

-¿Tienes hambre? ¿Quieres ir a comer conmigo?

-¿Con tu familia? –Enarco una ceja la chica desconfiada.

-Solo es mi padre, pero él me aviso que esta con un amigo que se encontró y yo…bueno le dije que voy a estar con una amiga también –Sonrió sonrojándose pues había enviado el mensaje cuando la rubia estaba en el tocador.

-Bueno…claro que me gustaría comer contigo –Comento la rubia sonriéndole, no entendía porque se sentía tan bien al lado de Alan, pero realmente la estaba pasando muy bien, feliz como ya hace tiempo no lo hacía.

-¿Cómo debo llamarte entonces?

Helga se sonrojo, le había dicho completo su nombre y no sabía si eso había sido una buena idea –Bueno…todos me dicen por mi primer nombre y…

-Yo te diré Geraldine, me gusta mucho ese nombre…te queda perfecto…eres muy hermosa –La rubia se sonrojo aún mas pero eso provoco que mejor no dijera nada ni replicara.

-Como sea

-Bueno y dime Geraldine ¿Tienes novio?

Aquella pregunta la tomó por sorpresa y no pudo evitar sonrojarse -¿Porque…porque me…preguntas?

-Para saber si tengo una oportunidad –Comento sonriendo acercándose a la joven quien se apartó, provocando un poco la decepción del joven -¿Muy rápido eh?

-Creo…pero respondiendo tu pregunta…no tengo novio Alan

El joven sonrió dulcemente –Bien, bueno vamos, hay un lugar donde venden algo realmente rico –Comento ofreciéndole la mano para ayudarla a levantarse, Helga acepto pero Alan no la soltó en todo el camino.

.

.

.

Llegaron a un lugar nada lujoso, para ser más exactos me llevo a una pequeña cocina improvisada cerca de la playa pero, todo estuvo realmente delicioso.

-Estuvo rico ¿No lo crees? –Dijo el joven sonriendo terminando su limonada

-Demasiado…no había probado quesadillas así –Comento la rubia sonriendo –Gracias

-Por nada Geraldine, ¿Qué te parece si ahora vamos a la playa a observar la puesta de sol? –Dijo sonriendo –Es un paisaje hermoso y seguro podre tomar fotografías hermosas

-Claro…

Ambos bajaron después de comer a la playa, donde tomaron asiento cerca del mar que azotaba suavemente provocando una agradable brisa de verano en sus rostros, Helga se sentía extraña, no sabía cómo era tan fácil poder hablar con Alan, a alguien que apenas había conocido.

-¿No es hermoso? –Pregunto la rubia de pronto mirando el ocaso que suavemente tocaba la tierra y el sol. Era un espectáculo único y hermoso.

-Si –Respondió el joven pero no miraba el ocaso si no a su lado, la rubia para él era lo más hermoso que había visto, tal vez pareciera cursi pero desde que la había visto días atrás, le gusto y tal vez era más que gustar, era amor a primera vista para él.

-¿Qué me miras zopenco? –Pregunto la rubia molesta y sonrojada al darse cuenta de esto.

-¿Acaso no puedo admirar una hermosa y única belleza como eres tú?

La rubia se sonrojo aún más y decidió cambiar el tema –Creo…creo que ya debo irme

-¿Es por lo que dije? –De inmediato el joven le sostuvo del brazo para hacerla que lo mirara de nuevo –Lamento mucho si crees que es algo atrevido de mi parte y más porque apenas hemos hablado un día pero…Geraldine yo te he visto durante todos estos días en la playa y antes en las calles de Hillwood –Menciono sonriendo avergonzadamente

-¿Qué?

-Tiene poco más de 3 meses que te he observado

La rubia se puso de pie, algo nerviosa y asustada -¡¿Acaso eres un secuestrador?! –Pregunto con pánico

-¡No! Geraldine no quiero lastimarte –La tomo de la muñeca suavemente tratando de calmarla

-¡¿Entonces qué diablos te pasa estúpido loco?! –Pregunto histéricamente

-Me gustas

La rubia quedo inmóvil y sin saber que decir.

-Se que tu no me conoces, pero observándote pude confirmar lo que desde un principio vi en ti, eres una hermosa persona, talentosa, amable, dulce, una extraordinaria poetiza y sé que a veces tu carácter es un poco agridulce pero eso solo te hace más linda, única y especial. –Helga se sonrojo –No me arrepiento de haberte observado durante este tiempo, lo siento –Comento sonriendo pícaramente sin pizca de arrepentimiento como bien él decía.

-Alan yo…gracias pero…en este momento no…creo, no creo que pueda…es decir no puedo…enamorarme de…alguien –Comento la rubia bajando la mirada azulada como el mar que reflejaba la vergüenza y tristeza recordando por primera vez en toda la tarde a cierto rubio.

-Geraldine ¿Te agrado? –Pregunto acercándose a la joven quien se sintió nerviosa pero a la vez miraba sorprendida al joven apuesto que estaba frente a ella, de ojos castaños que le miraban penetrantemente.

-S-i –Dijo nerviosamente

-¿Sabes que es el amor Geraldine?

Eso pareció molestarle y se alejó –Por supuesto que lo se zopenco

-¿Has estado enamorada no es así? Claro que si –Se dijo a sí mismo –Tus poemas son así siempre ¿No? –Respondió Alan recordando un fragmento de lo que escucho la noche anterior en la playa –No es necesario que me ames, yo quiero estar a tu lado, conocerte más y que me des esa oportunidad porque tal vez no solo me gustas –Helga no podía creer que esto estuviera pasándole –Tal vez se podría decir que te…

-No

-El amor se siente no se piensa Geraldine y tu mejor que nadie lo debe saber, ¿por qué haces tan bellos poemas dedicados a un amor viejo? Porque así te expresas, porque así lo sientes en el momento, ese sentimiento de dolor y a la vez de amor profundo lo sientes aun no teniéndolo físicamente ¿Entonces? ¿Porque yo no puedo decir algo que siento? Porque lo que siento por ti va más allá de una simple atracción, porque realmente siento que con tu forma de ser, con tu bella sonrisa, con tu manera de pensar me vas envolviendo lentamente y temo que puedo llegar a perder la cabeza por ti.

Helga se sonrojo ante la respuesta del joven…en realidad tenia razón, el amor no se piensa ni se razona, no tiene lógica, nadie decide a quien amar, solo es un sentimiento puro que nace lentamente en nuestros corazones, el amor no solo entra por los ojos como muchas veces vio que Arnold se enamoraba, no el amor entra con los ojos del alma, Alan vio más allá de su exterior duro y frio, para poder ver su dulce, cursi y hermosa forma de ser, sin siquiera conocerla y el chico que ella conoció durante toda su vida fue un completo ciego que jamás se dio cuenta de nada mas allá de la belleza externa.

-Aun así yo…. –Retrocedió un poco –No sé qué decir, Alan, acabo de conocerte y…

-¿Qué acabo de decirte Geraldine? No lo pienses, si nace algo entre nosotros lo veremos, sino solo quiero estar contigo –Dijo el joven sonriendo amablemente –No te presionare jamás, si tú me amas será porque así lo dicta tu corazón, no por presiones ni compromisos ¿De acuerdo?

La rubia sonrió también dulcemente –De acuerdo

-Solo quiero saber algo –Se volvió a acercar a ella tomándola desprevenida -¿Te gusto aunque sea un poco?

La rubia rio de pronto maliciosamente –Ya quisieras, cabeza de alcornoque, nos vemos –Dijo caminando hacia donde se hospedaba.

-¡Espera!

A lo lejos un rubio había mirado la escena impresionado por lo que había visto, dejando escapar un pequeño suspiro y preocupado miro hacia el cielo rogando a todos los cielos que….que fuera un error.

.

.

.

Era ya de noche y dos jóvenes estaban en la playa mirando las estrellas, una fogata aun encendida enfrente de ellos, otros jóvenes se encontraban acurrucados un poco más lejos de ellos.

-Me alegra que estés aquí, espero que tu padre no se haya molestado –Dijo Helga mirando la luna

-No te preocupes, ¿Por qué te alegra?

-Porque odio cuando Geraldo se pone de empalagoso y se lleva a mi amiga

-¿Celosa?

La rubia rodo los ojos –Claro que lo estoy, Phoebe es más que mi amiga, es mi hermana y ese idiota se la lleva lejos de mi todo el tiempo…eso no me gusta –Comento mirando de reojo un momento para vigilar que el cabeza de cepillo no estuviera propasándose con Phoebe pero era obvio que si pasara, la oriental no se quejaría.

-¿Solo por eso?

-Claro ¿Qué otra cosa seria?

Alan no dijo nada pero sonrió –Me alegra a mí también estar aquí –Dijo mirando nuevamente el cielo nocturno, pero depositando suavemente su mano sobre la rubia que descansaba en la arena.

La rubia se sonrojo pero el tacto era muy agradable, era nerviosismo pero a la vez inundaba su corazón con calidez dulce y pura, por lo que le hizo sonreír y mirar más dulcemente el cielo sintiéndose dichosa de tener a alguien a su lado, que sin importarle nada ni lo que ella al final decidiera, el estaría ahí y eso…eso le tranquilizaba.

.

.

.

Helga se encontraba en la playa con Alan, los últimos tres días así había sido, Gerald y Phoebe también la pasaban juntos aunque desde ayer los había visto algo extraños y sospechosos por decirle así, pero no le tomo importancia, ellos siempre eran raros para ella.

Realmente disfrutaba mucho el tiempo con Alan, era increíble que ese joven en tan solo tres días se estuviera convirtiendo en alguien tan especial para ella, era un hermoso amor de verano para ambos, pero ella misma debía aceptar que esto estaba yendo ya más de todo esto, realmente comenzaba a sentir algo más por ese chico ¿Sería posible? Esos momentos con él, los disfrutaba y más plenamente al no pensar en Arnold.

Un nuevo atardecer juntos a la orilla del mar, la rubia miraba las fotografías que el joven había tomado, ya no era sorprendente ver que la mayoría de sus fotografías ella aparecía, era realmente reconfortante ser la musa de alguien tan especial y único como de él, como ella una vez tuvo su musa pero ahora…ahora….

Bajo la mirada soltando un suspiro de resignación, ¿A quién engañaba tenia a un magnifico joven frente a ella y aun así no podía? No, la verdad era que ella bien sabía que Alan no era solo ya su amigo, sabía que sería difícil separarse de él, aun cuando las cosas se hayan dado tan repentinas pero el tenia razón, el amor no se razona, ni se piensa y si lo pensaba bien, ella amo a esa persona con solo un gesto, no necesito conocerla más y entonces algo broto dentro de su ser, lentamente dejo con cuidado la cámara de Alan en el suelo y con el corazón brincando a mil por hora se fue acercando lentamente a él, quien estaba en el mar mirando la puesta de sol y buscando conchas con algo especial para ella, pues se lo había prometido aunque ella no necesitaba eso…cuando estuvo justo a sus espaldas y sintiendo el corazón salírsele, le toco suavemente el hombro.

El joven de bellos ojos castaños le miro con confusión y sorpresa al tenerla tan cerca, ella le regalo una bella sonrisa, puso sus manos sobre las mejillas del chico y sin más…acerco sus labios hacia él y…fue el mejor beso que pudo existir en su vida, era perfecto la puesta de sol acariciándoles suavemente la piel, envolviéndolos con amor y calidez, con ese nuevo sentimiento que Helga comenzaba a sentir renacer de las cenizas, el mar azotando suavemente en sus pies, la brisa envolviéndolos…era una perfecta escena cursi de amor, pero…

-¿Helga? –Un rubio estaba detrás de ellos, avergonzado por interrumpir pero a la vez algo dentro quebrándose en mil pedazos, Helga volteo a mirarlo con vergüenza y melancolía, en aquel momento Alan comprendió.

-Creo que… -Dijo triste sintiendo la euforia de hace un momento desvanecerse –Los dejo solos

-No… -Helga le sostuvo la mano –Por favor –Suplico mirándole con dulzura –Alan

-Te buscare más tarde –Dijo depositándole un suave y dulce beso en la frente, miro al rubio y le extendió una mano para saludarle –Hace mucho que…no nos veíamos ¿Cómo estás?

Arnold miro con molestia el gesto del joven castaño y con una mirada llena de veneno y odio estrecho la suya, Alan no se inmuto en ningún momento por la actitud del joven pero sonrió de lado antes de irse, ya había sospechado que tal vez aquella musa podría ser cierto rubio, por los poemas de amor de Helga que hacían referencia a su rostro.

Helga miro la escena algo incomoda pero en cuanto se fue el castaño miro al rubio con confusión y melancolía –Arnold…

-Te he extrañado mucho –Murmuro mirándole con dulzura y amor, Helga pudo notarlo en aquellos verde esmeralda que le miraban penetrantemente pero algo había cambiado y no siempre el sentimiento puede ser el mismo y no siempre puede perdurar, el amor es algo que se cultiva día a día, Arnold no lo había hecho porque jamás la amo y realmente ella se sentía bien con alguien que si la amara de verdad ¿Entonces…?

-Yo también, que bueno que…hayas vuelto –Comento sonrojándose levemente –Tus abuelos deben estar felices

El rubio sonrió –Si y…espero que tú también porque…bueno veras yo deseo realmente estar contigo a partir de ahora…me gustas Helga

La rubia le sonrió dulcemente, ¿Cuántos años esperando una declaración? Realmente demasiados para su corta edad y ahora que llegaba…parecía ser tarde pues ella tenía algo que realmente deseaba experimentar y tener, porque le brindaba amor incondicional y seguridad de que si le amaba o que fuese cual fuese el sentimiento no la abandonaría o haría sufrir por indecisiones o porque no sea correspondida, tenía la seguridad de enamorarse nuevamente sin ser lastimada más, la seguridad de un amor limpio, sano, honesto y puro, con Arnold…siempre existirá la incertidumbre, porque ni siquiera sabe ¿Porque rayos esa declaración ahora? ¿Con que fin? Suspiro –Lo siento, Arnoldo pero…realmente no entiendo porque… ¿Porque haces esto?

-¿Qué no me escuchaste? –Pregunto el rubio sarcásticamente acercándose a ella –Te amo Helga.

-¿Porque?

El rubio le miro sorprendido por tal pregunta y sin saber que decir comenzó a tartamudear y a decir cosas sin ningún sentido, como tu hermosa sonrisa, tus ojos, etc.

-Arnold –Le llamo ella más tranquila -¿Acaso sabes que es el amor?

El rubio le miro molesto –Claro que sí y…

-¿Porque pensaste tanto en darme una respuesta? –Pregunto la rubia mirándole penetrantemente

-Porque…en ese momento estaba confundido y no…no sabía que pensar al respecto, a mis sentimientos…a lo que me dijiste y…

-Yo sé porque…porque que no me amas –Dijo la rubia mirándole con melancolía –Con Lila no pensaste, ni con Summer ni con otra chica, simplemente supiste que te gustaban, porque el amor o los derivados de estos no se piensan, ni se razonan Arnold –Sonrió al escuchar esas mismas palabras que Alan le dijo –Solo se siente o no se siente

-Pero yo…

-Lo siento mucho pero ahora…soy yo la que no esta tan segura de sus sentimientos hacia ti –El rubio sintió su corazón quebrarse –Conocí a Alan, Arnold y la verdad es que…me siento bien a su lado y quiero vivir este sentimiento que ha crecido dentro de mí, aunque sea en poco tiempo, aunque parezca increíble y a tus ojos solo un simple amor de verano, para mi tal vez ya no lo sea, no lo sé, pero quiero averiguarlo

-Perdí mi oportunidad ¿Eso me quieres decir? –Dijo mirándola con tristeza profunda como el mar, haciéndola sentir un poco mal, nunca quiso lastimarle.

-Tal vez si –Respondió la rubia acercándose –En verdad me alegra verte de nuevo –Susurro antes de darle un beso en la mejilla. –Nos vemos después

-Helga –Susurro llevándose una mano en la mejilla y viéndola correr hacia la misma dirección que Alan. –La…perdí –Una lagrima cayo por su mejilla pasando por donde los labios de la joven estuvieron, donde ahora sus dedos trataban de hacerle recordar esa sensación –Si te amo… -Murmuro a la nada

.

.

.

Helga buscaba al castaño por todas partes pero no lo hallaba hasta que… -¡Alan!

El joven se encontraba en la orilla del mar, tomando fotografías con la mirada triste, cuando escucho el grito de la rubia, la volteo a ver y sonrió dulcemente. –Hola ¿Se arregló todo?

La rubia le miro con burla antes de abalanzarse sobre él, sorprendiéndolo –Si –Susurro ya encima de él, lentamente se acercó para darle un suave beso en sus labios, provocando su sonrojo –Sabes aprendí algo este verano

-¿Qué? –Pregunto sin entender

-El amor siempre es tan impredecible como el océano, tan fuerte como sus olas, tan profundo y dulce como el, tan misterioso y con un rumbo diferente todos los días –Dijo la joven de ojos azules mirando el horizonte –Creo que…Alan me gustas y mucho –Se sonrojo –Este amor de verano o lo que sea que tengamos –Sonrieron ambos –Quiero disfrutarlo y no se…tal vez no sea solo un amor de verano ¿No lo crees?

Alan sonrió y le dio un suave beso –Yo también aprendí algo

-¿Ah sí? –Pregunto la joven con sus labios a milímetros de los de él.

-Si –Sonrió –Ser acosador de la persona que te gusta a veces puede resultar

La rubia rio por lo bajo –No siempre

-Tienes razón pero hablando enserio…entendí que no eres solo un amor pasajero, que no eres solo un gusto y ya…realmente eres más que un amor de verano para mi desde antes de que…si quiera pensáramos en ello. –Sonrió dulcemente

Helga lo rodeo para acortar la distancia y por fin sus labios juntarse –Gracias –Murmuro terminando un momento el beso.

Volvieron a sonreír y besarse nuevamente mientras el sol terminaba de ocultarse, quien les acariciaba dulcemente con sus cálidos rayos del sol, las olas los rozaban gentilmente como dando la bienvenida al pequeño romance de los jóvenes, un hermoso amor de verano que tal vez duraría más que eso…no lo sabían pero de algo estaban completamente seguros era que era más que un amor de verano.

.

.

.

Era un día hermoso en Hillwood, todos habían regresado ya para iniciar las clases, Helga ingresaría a su primer día de preparatoria, recordaba con amor y dulzura aquellos días de verano que paso con Alan su novio ahora, sonrió para sí misma al recordar casi todo los momentos hasta que…

-Hola mi bella princesa

-Hola guapo –Susurro la rubia al reconocer la voz de Alan

-¿Cómo estas el día de hoy, mi pequeña princesa?

-Estas de suerte zopenco, estoy de buenas –Dijo volteándose para abrazarlo más cómodamente.

-Eso es perfecto porque saliendo de clases, esperaba que pudiéramos ir por un helado

-Por supuesto –Sonrió la rubia –Doble

-Chocolate con cerezas, como ordene la princesa

Helga rio, era tan fácil ser como realmente era con él, sin mascaras, sin tener miedos ni dudas, eso le gustaba –Bien vamos ricachón porque si no vamos a llegar a tiempo –Dijo jalándolo hacia la preparatoria, caminando juntos de la mano para iniciar un nuevo ciclo escolar, una nueva etapa para cada uno en sus vidas, un amor de verano que duraría más que eso.

 **FIN**

* * *

 _ **Hola queridos lectores**_

 _ **este es un one-shot para el concurso de "amor de verano" espero que les guste ;D**_

 _ **muchas gracias por leerlo**_

 _ **espero que sea de su agrado, trate de hacerlo lo mejor posible jejeje y no me odien por lo de arnold pero en el concurso Helga debia quedar con Alan jejeje**_

 _ **saludos**_


End file.
